1000 Years of Prosperity by Liam Goodrich
by TheBerkenstelClan
Summary: Every 1000 years, a prince is sacrifced to give prosperity to all of the nations. See the drama that unfolds on Liam's birthday! I dont own Tear's Grand Fonic Hymn! One-shot/Complete/Slight YAOI/Rated M or death


**Thankyou so much, readers! This story is for my good friend Tenshi. Because I am an asshole and don't want to actually make a gift, I wrote you this. I love you and I hope that even though there is death, you will like it! Happy birthday, Tenshi!**

**Before you read, readers should know the following:**

**All countries have their own color. Red, Orange, Yellow, etc. And each country's color depends on the color of the roses grown there. Red roses grown from the red kingdom, white roses from the white kingdom, etc. Even the military go under the name of the roses. (Red Rose Army, White Rose Army, etc)**

**Liam Goodrich, is a prince of the Green Rose Kingdom (shortened to Green Kingdom). He has been in a sort of coma for many years. His father put him in this coma to "perfect" him. His only friend is the "princess" of the Purple Kingdom. He is my own original character.**

**Adrian Blake is Tenshi's original character.**

**I DO NOT OWN TEAR'S GRAND FONIC HYMN!**

**Thankyou and enjoy!**

**~Shin Berkenstel**

The prince of the grand Green Kingdom was a kind one. Maybe even too kind. He would spend hours in the garden, caring for his many plants. He would spend times listening to soft music while he cared for injured animals. He would sing to the forest in the mornings and wish the kingdom goodnight in the evenings. He was a truly kind prince… only this prince would never become the king. In this kingdom, the tradition was that the first born son to the king would be sacrificed at the age of 16 every thousand years… this was the thousandth year. And the prince's 16th birthday.

"Liam, are you awake?" The queen said grieving. It was a pity. To be in mourning on your son's birthday. Of course, the prince was. The prince was sitting by the window in his bedroom, singing softly to himself. But then stopped, seeing his mother. He smiled happily as he spoke.

"Good morning, mother." He said, as if not having a care to the world. Liam Goodrich was the one and only heir to the throne… the queen could only produce one child, and he being the prophecy, he would die, and so would the kingdom.

"Happy birthday, Liam."

"Thankyou mother."

"A-As always, we will do whatever you want today… today is your day." That is, until the ceremony. Then his short life will come to an end.

"I don't feel too well today, mother." Liam said, looking down at his feet as he twiddled his fingers.

"Did you take your medicine?" The prince had battled illness from a young age. He was always in the hospital. He was born premature and was told he would not live very long. He was born with many complications. At the age of five, his father came up with a solution. To perfect his son. He put him to sleep and to change his body. He put his son to sleep and had him put in a sort of dream world. A world where his son was god. However, when his son awoken from this dream world, his view on what was real and what was not was now a blur.

"Yes mama, I took my medicine. I am going to go to the garden for a bit." Liam said, smiling. He walked out to the royal garden. He sang to himself as his hand touched each rose one last time.

"Liam, I knew I would find you out here!" Liam's friend Adrian came up to him.

"Adi!"

"Happy Birthday, Liam!" Adrian wrapped his arms around him. They were friends… maybe even a bit more than that. They hadn't officially made a relationship like boyfriend and boyfriend… in fact, homosexuality was a crime in Liam's country. Adrian Blake was the prince of the Kingdom of Purple Roses. But he mascaraed as a girl. He always cross dressed. His parents longed for a daughter. But were given a son. Of course, one day they would have to give the truth to everyone that the "princess" was actually a "prince". Only Liam's family knew that Adrian was a boy. Only Adrian knew about Liam's situation. The time he spent "asleep" was time he could never get back, but Adrian knew that Liam was still very innocent and kind. And vowed to protect the prince of the Green Kingdom.

"I'm 16 today."

"I have a gift for you." Adrian said, smiling. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you so." Adrian said, holding something behind his back. Liam did what he was told. He closed his eyes and waited. Adrian pressed his lips against Liam's and wrapped his arms around the other boy's shoulders. Liam gasped as he felt the other's soft, perfect lips. He whimpered as Adrian's tongue ventured into his mouth and swirled around, finding his own tongue and wrestling it for dominance in Liam's mouth. The two let out small grunts and groans of happiness and then Adrian broke the kiss. "Happy Birthday." He gave Liam a necklace. It was a necklace that had a purple rose on it. "From my country to yours." He smiled, but Liam was still blushing. "Also, remember the first time I was here? And that bear ripped when that girl stepped on it?"

"Yeah…" Liam gasped as Adrian held the bear all patched up.

"It took FOREVER to fix. I may not be perfect at sewing, but its close enough."

"Thankyou so much." Liam hugged the bear. "Really, thankyou…"

"I cant believe I've known you for so long… so, what do you want to do? Its your birthday! We have a few hours before the party so we can do anything."

"I… I just want to play with you, Adi." Liam said, smiling. "Lets play in the garden."

"Anything you want."

"Count to ten!" Liam said happily.

The two began to play a long game of hide and seek in the garden. The servants set up for the biggest party ever held for Liam. Around noon, other princes and princesses from other kingdoms began to arrive.

"Happy Birthday, sir Liam."

"Happy birthday, sir Goodrich."

"Happy birthday, your highness" everyone said, wishing Liam a happy birthday. Liam had the bear in his bedroom already and the bear sat on the windowsill, overlooking the party in the garden.

"Thankyou so much, everyone." It wasn't a very formal party. Unlike all the other parties Liam had. There was no 100 string concerts, or any unique or strange entertainment. It was a large party with food and games around the pool area and garden area.

Liam wasn't a greedy boy. He didn't get mad if he didn't get a toy he wanted. He didn't demand anything from anyone. He always asked politely, and if they said no, he accepted it. Even at his birthday speech, he didn't say a word other than "thankyou" to everyone. He was so thankful to have a group of people love him so much to come all the way to his castle to wish him a happy birthday in person, and to bring him a gift was even more to be thankful for. Most of the gifts were stuffed animals or flowers. Liam was a very feminine boy. He adored stuffed animals because they were so soft. He also loved real animals, if he could, he would bring home all the bunnies and dogs and any other wild animal back to the castle. But his father worried his son was not well enough to handle a pet. Even so, Liam was happy. He was always happy. But every moment made him more and more unhappy.

"Everyone, it is time for the ceremony." His father said, sadly. His mother broke into tears and hid her face on the king's chest. Liam, though, stayed strong. His sacrifice would be giving happiness to the future of his kingdom. His death would mean a better life for everyone. Only the royal families were allowed to come. That is, only the royal families who chose to come. Few knew of what was going to happen. Most didn't. Adrian was one of those who didn't know. And as the crowd of mourners followed Liam and his parents to the sacred temple, Adrian looked confused. Where were so many people grieving? When they got there, the king stepped forward, wearing the traditional robes. Adrian and Liam used to joke about how the robes made whoever wore it look strange.

"Today, my son shall read from the sacred book. And imprint his own fortune for us." He said, motioning for his son to step up. Adrian grabbed Liam's hand and smiled.

"Good luck, Liam."

"Thankyou, Adi…"

"After this, the two of us, lets go some where fun. Like the beach or something."

"Sounds great." He said as he stepped up. He first started to speak in a lost language. A language lost in the present time. A language lost in time itself.

"toue rei zue kura ryou toue zue

kuroa ryou zue toue ryou rei neu ryou zue

va rei zue toue neu toue ryou toue kuroa

ryou rei kuroa ryuo zue rei va zue rei

va neu va rei va neu va zue rei

kuroa ryuo kuroa neu toue rei kuroa ryuo zue rei va

rei va neu kuroa toue rei rei" -"Grand Fonic Hymn"

Then he began to read…

"The future for all of our countries look bright… Though in the next few decades, power between the Black and White Kingdoms will be at a standstill. Lord Roswell Esmeralda of the White Rose Kingdom and Lord William Artwaltz of the land of the Black Roses shall be at a conflict which will go for many years until finally, the Black Roses will fire their Ankh unto the White Roses. With this, all disaster will break loose. Many will perish. Most shall suffer. Generations afterwards will also be effected by this decision. The Black Roses shall have years and years of prosperity. The White Rose Kingdom will surely fall."

The reading of the text was used by world leaders to prevent what they do now want to happen for many years until the next sacrifice. While he read, a large beam of light encased Liam. The circle he stood on while he read began to glow, and burn his feet. His chest ached and he gripped the podium as he read. His mother sobbed and shielded her eyes. Unable to bear the sight of the death of her only child. Most stared in amazement as the symbol began to glow and emit little light particles that floated around Liam. He continued reading…

"The conflict between the Red and Blue Roses shall cease. The poison fog problem in the Yellow Rose Kingdom will be solved by the Pink Roses. The prince of the Orange Rose Kingdom and princess of the Red Rose Kingdom shall be wed."

Liam could barely stand. His eyes felt heavy. He grew pale with each word of script he read. Liam picked up the sacred feather and began engraving his own script. It disappeared so that no one would be able to read what he wrote until 1000 years later, when the next prince was to be sacrificed. Everyone started to cry… Adrian finally realized what was happening. What was going to become of this beloved Prince.

"Liam stop!" Adrian screamed as he stood up. Everyone stared at him and Liam shot up, surprised, spilling the ink. The ink stained the pages and the podium, as well as the mark. Liam panicked to salvage as much of the ink as he could. "Liam, you have to stop reading! Don't read anymore!" But Liam kept reading…

"All conflict will come to a stop. All nations will help each other… World peace shall be achieved. Nations will take what the Green Kingdom has learnt, using natural properties like the wind and the rivers to produce energy and goods. There will be no need for military forces anymore; just as the Green Kingdom had shown from the beginning. And finally… All countries shall have prosperity for 1000 years." Liam collapsed onto the floor. Adrian ran over to his fallen prince.

"Liam!"

"Adi… I… I read the score… no… I ruined the score…"

"Get an ambulance! We gotta save him!"

"Adrian, stop." The king of the green kingdom said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"But Liam is!"

"Liam… no… my son… has done us all proud. His sacrifice will be best for us all."

"No! I don't care about that! All I care about is him! We have to–"

"Adi…?"

"Liam? Liam, stay with me!" Adrian held Liam close. Liam was very weak now. Adrian had Liam on his lap as he held his hand tightly.

"Adi… are we on our trip…?"

"Y-Yes Liam." Adrian accepted that Liam was dying… and wanted his last memories to be a good one. "We're on our trip. Just the two of us."

"It's so cold… I'm cold, Adi… why is it so cold…?"

"We… we're at the Blue Kingdom. Its cold there, you know? I… I wanted to show you the snow."

"Is the snow pretty…?"

"The snow is beautiful. Untouched by all. Perfect snow. Perfect…"

"Is mom and dad…"

"No, no one is with us. Its just us. Us, alone. Just me and you here…" Adrian cried.

"Then can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything… you can always tell me anything, Liam…"

"Promise you wont tell anyone?"

"I swear, Liam."

"I love you." Liam said, smiling. Everyone stared at the Green Prince.

"You… I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I love you, Adrian. I love you. Thankyou so much for being so kind to me…"

"Liam…" Adrian pulled Liam into a hug. "I love you too…"

"I'm so tired… my eye lids feel like lead…" Liam said, his eyes closing.

"Don't fall asleep, Liam… don't sleep…" Adrian knew if he slept, he would die.

"You'll be here when I wake up, right…? Right…"

"I will, Liam. I will always be here for you."

"Thankyou… I… am… falling asleep… goodnight, Adi…"

"Goodnight Liam… Happy Birthday…" he sobbed. He hugged Liam tight as he cried. "I love you…"

And then… the prince passed away. And all of the countries lived in prosperity and world peace came for 1000 years.

The End


End file.
